


With Our Hearts Guiding the Way

by withtwoships



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a cute lil fic about adopting a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtwoships/pseuds/withtwoships
Summary: Louis had been using Delamere Pet Shelter as an escape for the past three years, accepting that his life in Cheshire wasn't ever going to be anything special. That was until a bright eyed man with a dazzling smile changed it all, though not exactly in the way Louis was expecting.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	With Our Hearts Guiding the Way

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is just a short little something I wrote for my boyfriend (@finewalls on tumblr) who told me they missed my writing. I hope y'all like it!

The apartment was small; filled with light from windows with the curtains drawn aside, the autumn sun warm but with a slight chill in the air. Summer had stuck around a little longer that year, and Louis couldn’t help but daydream about the days when snow would start to fall, and he could wrap himself in blankets and have a glass of wine on the couch.

It was missing something, though. Louis had decided to ignore the fact that he had been living alone for the past two years, feeling lucky that his nine to five meant that he could afford it by himself, but also feeling the deep seated loneliness that came with sometimes not interacting with anyone outside of work for days.

Louis had moved to Cheshire from Doncaster after finishing his degree, eager to start fresh after the disappointment that had been university. The loneliness was impacted immensely by his lack of friends here; Louis had only met one person so far that seemed to be someone who had a little more life in their eyes than anyone else, and that was Liam.

Liam worked every day; between stocking cages at the local market and bartending at one of the local pubs to make ends meet, Louis considered himself lucky that he had managed to meet Liam at all. It had been one slow night at the pub Liam worked at, and Louis had spent hours talking to him, feeling relieved to have some company and laugh for the first time in months.

It had been very easy to become friends with Liam, made even easier when Louis realised that his colleagues and his workplace were a lot less ideal then he had hoped it would be. Homophobia was rampant in nearly every person that he had come in contact with, and sometimes Louis’ only release was writing Liam essays on how stupid the world was and how they both really needed to find better jobs, “as soon as the gay gods will allow it”, Louis had said to Liam over the phone one time.

Liam had laughed, maybe only sounding a little sad. Louis knew that to survive they both needed to stay exactly where they were. He sighed to himself, quickly sending Liam a text asking if he was doing okay, wondering if he should call but cursing as he saw the time.

He had to leave soon, if he was going to get to the shelter on time.

Louis had signed up to be a volunteer at the dog shelter approximately two days after graduating from his business degree. His mind had been effectively numbed from the whole university experience, and he had spent half his time imagining what it would be like to study or do something he was actually passionate about. The terrible thought followed him for three years, and as soon as he graduated and moved out to Cheshire, he went to the shelter that he had been following and quietly donating to for years.

He couldn’t say that dogs were his passion, but after three years at the volunteer at the shelter there was nothing he loved more. It was so easy to shed all his worries as he got out of the car and walked up to the building, which was nestled on the outskirts of Delamere Forest. The change in air from the centre of Manchester was refreshing, and even though Cheshire was nice and all, he needed to get out of the apartment and stop thinking about how alone he was.

Today was particularly exciting because Louis knew he was going to see his favourite gal – the incredibly sassy yet dopey Winnie, a six-year-old Labrador cross Collie. She had been at the shelter for a month now, which was typical for an older dog when most people were searching for a puppy. Louis had first taken her for a walk the first day she arrived, and immediately fell in love with her and her big brown eyes.

It had been playing on his mind whether he should try and put in an application to adopt her, but Louis didn’t have a backyard and knew that she would have to be alone for most of the day until he got home. He tried not to think about what would happen when she would eventually get adopted, because in his mind Winnie was his and no one could take her away from him.

Louis left his apartment and got into the car, putting on the playlist he had made last night whilst trying to distract himself from the silence of the apartment. He had always liked making playlists with continuity and story, and as he put it on in the car, he smiled at the familiarity the playlist brought him. It had all his favourite songs.

In half an hour he arrived at the Delamere Pet Shelter, and almost bounced as he made his way inside.

“Afternoon, Molly!” Louis said gleefully, signing in at the front desk. Molly had been on the desk for the year and smiled sweetly at Louis, her greying hair pulled into a low ponytail.

“How do you manage to arrive one minute before you have to start every time young man?” Molly sighed but she was only teasing, and Louis just gave her his best smile.

“Must be a skill of mine,” Louis said, making his way through the staff door and towards the back, where most of the dogs were kept.

At this time the older dogs were out in the ‘backyard’, a large grass space that the dogs rotated through so they wouldn’t be stuck in their cages all day. Louis made a beeline for the back door, greeting some of the other permanent staff as he passed. He knew everyone by name and made it his mission to know every new person that worked and volunteered at the shelter.

And as Louis walked outside, he immediately saw someone new, a little surprised at seeing someone around his age here. Chris was outside as well, the owner of the shelter, talking jovially with the new guy. Louis straightened his back a little, slipping easily into an immediately laidback demeanour. He had always been good with other people, always ready to make other comfortable and teach them when needed.

Louis was a natural leader.

“Ah Louis, perfect timing!” Chris said, waving Louis over. The new guy turned, and Louis tried not to be struck at how handsome he was, especially with the dimpled smile that was stretching across his face. “I want you to meet one of our new volunteers.”

“I’m Harry, Chris has told me a lot of wonderful things about you,” Harry said, sticking out his hand in a manner that would’ve been smooth if he didn’t shoot his hand out so fast. Louis felt a flush of satisfaction at making this pretty man turn slightly red and shook his hand, grinning.

“Well if Chris has told you I’m the best volunteer here, then I will not hesitate to agree with him,” Louis said, distracted for a second as he saw Winnie start making her way over to him, tail wagging. “And have you met my best girl, Harry?”

Louis squatted, clapping his hands on his thighs. “Come here, Winnie!”

Winnie bounded the last few steps, nearly knocking Louis over in her eagerness. Louis laughed as she licked his face, noticing that more dogs were gathering around, and that Harry was watching him. He could feel the content smirk on his face and gave Winnie a few more pats before getting up again. Winnie then turned to Harry, looking up at him with what Louis knew was her ‘I want more cuddles’ face. He immediately obliged, his face lighting up like a kid’s at Christmas.

“Louis, you’ll be able to show Harry around, right? I’ve told him most of the stuff about the place, but feel free to repeat them,” Chris said, patting Betty, the eight-year-old French Bulldog, as she pushed into his legs. “Take Winnie and a few of the younger ones from this group out for a walk if you’d like.”

“No worries Chris, we’ll go out for a bit and then I’ll take Harry through the rest,” Louis said, looking over to where Harry was surrounded by nearly all the other dogs. Perhaps Louis found it a little endearing that he greeted each dog sincerely, his messy brown hair nearly falling into his green eyes.

Chris left and Louis stood there for a moment, watching Harry with the dogs. Harry looked up to Louis, his excitement visible on his beaming face. “Sorry, got a bit distracted there,” He said, wiping his pants down. “So, what’s the agenda for the day?”

“We’re going to take four of the dogs out, then we’ll come back, do some cleaning, and then I’ll show you some of the other dog areas.” Louis said, eyeing which of the dogs needed the exercise the most. “I’ll be back, I’ll go get the leashes.”

After Louis and Harry had put leads on the four dogs, Louis with Winnie and a seven-year-old jack russel, whilst Louis gave Harry two of the cocker spaniels, they headed out to the park. It wasn’t long before the two of them started talking, and Louis couldn’t help but feel instantly relieved at how comfortable he was with Harry. It had felt like a miracle when he had become friends with Liam, so to have someone else that made Louis smile and feel an instant connection with was priceless.

They had veered quickly into music, and it delighted Louis to know that Harry was a music teacher at the primary school nearby. It seemed to fit him perfectly, especially since he had proven to be quite goofy, something that he wouldn’t have thought if he saw Harry on the street.

“Do you just teach with toy instruments to the little ones?” Louis said jokingly, shushing Winnie as she barked at nothing in particular.

“Hey, I haven’t practiced guitar and piano for the past ten years for you to ask me if I teach with toy instruments.” Harry said, a perfect little pout on his face. Ok, perfect was a _bit_ of an exaggeration, but Louis couldn’t lie and say that Harry wasn’t beyond handsome; his facial expressions were something Louis would find on a Gucci model in a magazine. “That’s offensive, if I’m being honest.”

Louis laughed. “But seriously, how do you get them to learn music when they barely know how to write their own name?”

They were passing near the river, and Louis admired how the evening sun was dancing on the water, and how right it felt to be here at this time. Harry was good with the dogs; he kept both of them tightly held but let them explore when there was enough space to do so. Harry looked fond as he replied. “Well, music is something that most kids have heard from when they were born. Sometimes it’s about letting them experiment and explore and make all sorts of terrible noise, and other times it’s getting them to calm down, to think about how they are making sound.”

“Sounds like you’re really passionate about it.” Louis said, the admiration in his voice clear. The jealous part he kept to himself, instead looking at Winnie who had quickly turned to check if he was still there behind her.

Louis looked back at Harry as he shrugged, looking a little proud as he straightened his back. “It combines all of my favourite things, really.”

They were close to arriving back at the shelter, and Louis felt a pang of disappointment. Once they were in the shelter, there would be no way they could talk like they were now. Louis didn’t realise how much he had craved the passion that Harry had been exhibiting about his life and his career as a music teacher. Louis knew that he wanted to light up like that when he talked about his work.

“Well sounds like you’ve got the dream job, why the volunteering?” Louis asked, eager to learn something else about this tall, radiant man.

“Unfortunately, teaching doesn’t involve any dogs,” Harry said, stopping to coo at one of the dogs he was holding, who had jumped on his leg with a bark. “So, I heard about this place from a friend, and figured I’d give it a shot. I’m also looking to adopt a dog, so yeah, maybe that’s another reason I wanted to volunteer.”

Louis could definitely see Harry being the perfect dog owner. There would be volunteers that would come along and fit in perfect with the team, and it was clear Harry would be one of those people (which Louis could admit he was pretty happy about).

Louis gestured towards where the shelter was slowly coming back into view. “Nearly back, now. You looking for a puppy, or an older dog?” He tried not to sound too interested, but Louis wasn’t very good at hiding what he was feeling. Everyone had always called him an open book.

“Definitely older,” If Louis had been looking at Harry, he would have noticed the way that Harry admired him in the golden light of sunset. “A dog that’s good with kids, maybe I can train them to come to school with me and help out some of the kids with learning disabilities in my class.”

If Louis hadn’t already been in awe of Harry before, he definitely was now. He barely was able to say how amazing that was before they went inside, and Molly began chatting away, effectively cutting off any time that Louis had to talk more with Harry.

The rest of the evening passed in a happy haze, and Louis tried his best to show Harry everything that was in the shelter and introduce him to some of Louis’ favourite dogs. He was already trying to picture which dog would be perfect for Harry, a dog that would match his loving and goofy personality, but also bring a little calm to some kids that needed it.

Not that it was Louis’ job to help people pick out dogs for people to adopt, but in this case, he couldn’t quite help it. He was completely endeared by Harry and his cause and was determined to be the one to help him fulfil his dream. And who better than him to help, really?

They both finished at seven, and although Louis usually stayed back, he wanted to walk out with Harry, maybe sneak in another question if he could manage it. He wasn’t ready to go back to that empty apartment, this time made harder than every other shift by this green-eyed, beaming spirit of a person. The sun had just set, leaving a pink tinge to the sky that made everything a little softer than usual.

Harry’s car was old and looked like it was ready to toss itself into a dump. It wasn’t necessary but Louis walked with him to his car, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Nice car.”

Harry snorted. “Shut up, I know what you’re thinking.”

Louis grinned. “I have no idea what you mean.”

After a moment Harry fished out his keys and unlocked the door, throwing in the tote bag he had brought with him. It had artwork on the front, but Louis couldn’t exactly see what it was. He would have to ask Harry next time.

“So um, I’ll see you soon I suppose.” Harry said, one arm draped over the open driver side door. He looked a little nervous despite the complete casual way he was standing; maybe it was something about the way he looked at Louis through his eyelashes, or the small smile on his face that made Louis’ heart rate pick up, just a little.

“I’m around a lot, so definitely.” Louis said, not hiding how content that thought made him. “Drive home safe, Harry.”

Harry bit his lip, smiling. “You too, Louis. Thanks for today.”

Louis shrugged, shuffling his feet. “Anytime, anytime. Bye, Harry.”

“Night, Louis.”

Louis drove home feeling like he could go for a run, if he wanted. It had been a while since he had felt that kind of joy, and it was nice to know that he would see Harry around. His mind started to wander about the point where they would begin to hang out at a bar or maybe a café near Cheshire. He started to smile the more he thought about it that night.

Work seemed insignificant compared to his time at the shelter over the next few weeks. He didn’t see Harry every time, but it was still enough to spend time with Winnie, even though it still saddened him that he couldn’t fill out those adoption forms. He stopped by the form box every time, itching to grab one, to fill out all the details.

The times that Harry was there seemed like the best hours of Louis’ week. Liam had noticed the change in Louis’ deamonour when they had coffee a week after Harry started working at the shelter, and Louis had to roll his eyes every time Liam asked how Harry was doing. Harry was very easy to tease, and it was beyond amusing for Louis to watch Harry get flushed as he tripped over his own feet or sprayed water all over himself as they were washing the dogs one day.

It was all too easy, getting to know Harry.

A month passed since Harry’s arrival, and Louis walked into the shelter one Tuesday evening. He hadn’t seen Harry’s car in the carpark, but he was more eager to see Winnie today. He hadn’t seen her since the previous Wednesday, as he had taken the weekend off to spend with his sisters in London, something he had been looking forward to for months. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

He said hi to Molly, making his way immediately to the senior dog section, humming to some song that Harry had suggested the other day. Louis had maybe listened to the song fifty times in a row, utterly obsessed with it.

Chris was in the room, sorting out the dog food, some of the dogs barking in excitement. Louis immediately searched for Winnie, but the smile on his face started to disappear as he realised that she wasn’t in any of the cages. “Chris?”

“Yes lad?”

“Where’s Winnie?” Louis said, walking around the room, checking each of the cages with the feeling of panic rising in his chest.

“I thought Molly would’ve told you, Louis.” Chris said, sounding and looking very guilty. Louis tried to swallow the lump in his throat as Chris stood up. “She’s been adopted, just the other day.”

“Oh.” Louis could barely say it, knowing he sounded as upset as he felt.

Chris patted him on the shoulder, the only comforting gesture he was capable of performing. “I’m sorry, lad. I thought you might’ve known already, seeing as you and Harry seem to be getting along so well.”

Louis frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it was Harry that adopted her, Louis. He came in yesterday to get her.”

*****

Harry wasn’t sure what had gone wrong. He had come into the shelter two days after he adopted Winnie, grinning because he had seen Louis’ car, and knowing that today was when they would take the dogs for a walk. Wednesday’s had always been his favourite since he could spend at least forty minutes with Louis uninterrupted, and it was a lot easier to get to know him without ten dogs to look after.

Louis barely spoke five words to him the whole shift. If Harry hadn’t been so shocked, he might have been upset, but he couldn’t think of what it was that he had done that would prompt such a complete change in his behaviour towards him.

Harry knew that it wasn’t the fact that he had worn a rainbow top the other week, because he had already seen Louis with a jean jacket covered in different pride pins and patches (Harry had never wanted a jacket more). He had spent that night thinking about every interaction, wondering if it was something that he had said, or something stupid that he had done that had come across as offensive toward Louis. Was it that stupid joke he had made about Louis’ accent?

It had been three weeks now that Louis had been ignoring him, and Harry was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. He knew that he had a massive crush on Louis. He had caught himself checking Louis out as he bent over to play with one of the dogs the other week, wondering how a man could have an ass _that_ nice. Harry was one of those fools that fell easily, but Louis had completely won him over, especially the way he laughed; eyes crinkling, with a soft glow that seemed to emanate from him.

Harry was also more confused than he was upset by the situation. He spent every night trying to think about what it was he had done wrong, and how to fix it. There was no way he was going to just let Louis be mad at him without making things right.

But Harry had a plan.

It was a terrible plan, and there was a .01% chance of success because Louis could say no a lot easier than he could say yes. He had bought a dog kennel for Winnie, and although he knew that he could assemble it himself, Harry was going to ask Louis to come over and help him out. He was going to have conveniently cooked dinner, prepared cookies, maybe even some tea.

Really, a terrible plan.

It was Wednesday, a perfect day to ask Louis because they would be alone, without distractions. Ignoring whatever nervousness he was feeling about the fact he was kind of asking Louis out on a ‘date’, he went out the back where Louis usually waited for him. Louis had already put the leashes on the four dogs they were taking that day, his usually smiling face stoic and perhaps a little sad.

“Hey, Louis!” Harry said cheerfully. “How are you?”

“Fine. We better get going, the sun’s going down earlier, so we want to be back by sundown.” Louis said, shoving two of the leash handles into Harry’s hands.

“Very smart, they’ve got bad lighting along the paths, I’ve noticed,” Harry said, trying not to be put down by the very pointed way Louis avoided looking at Harry. “They should do something about it, you know. For safety and stuff as well, can’t imagine walking by yourself there, especially-”

“Well maybe you can call them and suggest it to them.” Louis said, cutting Harry’s babbling off. “Let’s go.”

The first ten minutes of the walk were terrible. Harry was sweating from the five failed attempts at conversation he had made in that time, but he was determined to do what he needed to. He cleared his throat, which made a terrible sound because his throat was so dry. He flushed in embarrassment as Louis looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You right?” Louis asked, and Harry drew a little hope from the slight sound of concern in his voice.

“Oh yeah, I’m great!” Harry cursed in his head as soon as the words came out, and quickly tried to recover. “I actually was wondering something.”

Louis didn’t say anything for a moment, looking at Harry expectantly. “Yes?”

Harry laughed nervously, nearly losing grip of one of the leashes. “Well, I’ve just bought a kennel online for Winnie, and I’m kind of a bit useless with assembling things, so I was just – you know, wondering – whether you could come over maybe tomorrow or some day and help me out?”

He had never spoken that fast in his life. Louis looked confused for a second, before returning to his – of late – usual stoic look. “Uh yeah, I suppose I could.”

Harry was sure he would have been able to jump with joy if it had been appropriate. Louis still barely talked to him for the rest of the shift, but the thought of tomorrow was enough for Harry. He quickly gave Louis his address before he could change his mind, along with his number down the bottom. Harry thought it was completely reasonable to give Louis his number.

He might get lost on the way there, or something. Completely reasonable.

After work the next day, Harry cleaned the house like he never had before. He was lucky to have been able to buy the house; his mum had decided to sell her house and move into a flat when Harry and Gemma had moved out and had given Harry some money for a deposit. He knew that not everyone had that opportunity and picked a place he knew he could afford with his salary.

The best part about it was the garden out back. Winnie loved running circles in the grass, and Harry had bought plenty of toys for her to play with. Having her with him made the place feel more like home, and less like a place he was just staying temporarily. It was easier to start buying more things when there was another living being he could share it with.

If he was being honest, Harry would also love to have a human to share it with.

And if he was being _completely_ honest, Harry would love it if that human ended up being Louis Tomlinson.

Harry had been vegetarian for a while now, and accidentally had prepared way too much food for two people. He wasn’t even sure if Louis would agree to stay for dinner, but he prayed that he did because otherwise it was going to be a pretty sad feast for one. Well, he could give some of it to Winnie, he thought.

Louis had sent him a text earlier that day, prompting a heart attack for Harry, both worried and excited. Worried that he had cancelled, and excited that he and Louis were texting. Louis was going to arrive at five, if that was alright with Harry.

_Sounds perfect, see you then!_

Harry hadn’t gotten a response to that, but he had too many other things on his mind to care. The kennel was out in the backyard, with all the tools ready for assembling. He had looked at the instructions and noted that it really was quite simple to put together, but he had to follow through with his plan. Especially since Louis had agreed to come over.

The doorbell rang exactly at five. Harry had changed into high-waisted, black flared pants and a vintage Fleetwood Mac tee he had found online and had spent fifteen minutes fixing his hair. He maybe also put on mascara. And highlighter. He told himself that he wore those things every day to work, so what did it matter?

He took a deep breath before opening the door. Louis looked incredibly cosy in a grey knit oversized jumper and green Adidas tracksuit pants. Harry smiled, trying to calm his racing heart. “Hi, thanks for coming, come on in.”

“Thanks,” Louis said quietly, looking around him. Harry had hung a lot of art on his walls, and if it wasn’t art it was framed band posters or photos of his family. “You have a lovely home.”

Harry nervously played with one of the rings on his hands. “It’s still a work in progress.” They walked into the kitchen, which had the door that led out to the back. The smell of the casserole in the oven filled the whole kitchen, and Harry thanked the heavens that at least it smelt good. “Would you like water? Tea?”

Louis shook his head, smiling just a little. “Uh, maybe after we have a crack at this kennel, see how hard it is.”

Harry nodded quickly. “Yes, of course, makes perfect sense.”

He noticed how Louis kept looking at the back door, his face looking a little hopeful. “Is Winnie outside?” Louis asked, sounding like how he used to be for the first time in weeks.

Harry felt relief rushing through him and grinned. “Yes, she is, if you want to go out there you can, I’ll be there in a second.”

Louis immediately rushed outside. Harry turned the oven off, and went out as well, trying not to feel too endeared by how happy Louis looked with Winnie right now. He had knelt on the ground, and Winnie was licking his face, her paws on his shoulders. God, it was nice to hear Louis laugh again.

“I’ve missed you, girl.” Louis said quietly, holding her face in his hands. “Been different without you.”

As Harry was standing there, everything fell into place like someone had slapped him over the back of the head and the utter fool he was became clear. Typical dumbass behaviour, he thought to himself, wondering how he hadn’t pieced together all the information before.

Harry had adopted Louis’ dog, even if Winnie was never technically Louis’. It hadn’t been something that was on his mind when he had chosen Winnie, only thinking that she had always been so sweet tempered and had always given him kisses whenever he was at the shelter. Of course, Harry had seen that Louis had always given her special treatment and cursed himself for being an idiot once again.

Louis turned and saw that Harry was standing there, getting up off the floor. Harry’s heart nearly broke at the sad look on his face. “You’ve got a wonderful dog here, Harry.”

“I know,” Harry said softly, looking at Winnie who was staring up at Louis with lovestruck eyes. “I’ll take good care of her.”

Louis nodded jerkily, not looking Harry in the eye. “Okay, good, I’m glad.”

“Let’s get started on the kennel?” Harry said, gesturing at the box.

Louis gave him the smallest smile. Harry counted it as a win. “Let’s do it.”

They didn’t talk much as they assembled the kennel, but Louis did ask Harry how the kids were going, and Harry happily told him how he was teaching the oldest group at the primary school chords on the piano. It felt good to be talking again, even if it was only a little.

The kennel was finished in half an hour, and they both stood there admiring their handiwork. Harry had grabbed blankets and Louis had set them up inside, along with some of the toys to see if she would go in. Harry called Winnie over, and without even trying she immediately went in to check it out.

“Oh thank fuck she went in there,” Harry said. “I might have cried if she didn’t.”

Louis laughed loudly, and Harry felt a goofy smile come onto his face. “She’s a good one she is.”

They stood there for a little while longer, Harry not wanting to ruin this small moment they were having. It was already going a million times better than he expected. Louis cleared his throat, and Harry smiled at him shyly, aware that their time was ending. “I uh, better get going.” Louis said.

“Oh right, yes,” Harry said. “It’s getting late.”

Neither one of them moved. Harry felt a voice screaming at him in his head and remembered the tonne of food that was ready in the kitchen. “I mean,” Harry started again, and Louis’ head snapped up to look at him. “I have made a lot of food that I’m pretty sure Winnie and I can’t eat by ourselves.”

Louis looked at him, eyebrow raised but the tiniest smirk on his face. It was the best thing Harry had seen all day. “Really?”

Harry laughed, putting his hands on his hips. “Yes really. Now are you going to stay for dinner or what?”

Winnie had started to nuzzle against Louis’ legs, right on time. Louis sighed, rolling his eyes with that smirk still present. “Guess I’ll stay and see how terrible of a cook you are.”

*****

Harry really wasn’t a terrible cook, and Louis knew that the moment he had stepped into Harry’s kitchen that day. It had been two weeks since that dinner, and Louis had somehow managed to have gone to Harry’s place at least another five times since then. Harry cooked dinner every time, and what had started as an excuse to see Winnie was slowly turning into an excuse to eat Harry’s food.

Well, that’s what Louis was telling himself anyway.

He loved being able to see Winnie. Louis didn’t realise how much a different her absence had made at the shelter, and how much he had really hoped to have her in his life. Seeing her at Harry’s place was a little hard sometimes, but Harry had made it clear that Louis could come whenever he liked. “You’re always welcome here, Louis.” Harry had said last night, a nervous smile on his face. “It’s nice having you here.”

Louis had smiled, unsure of what to say as his stomach was doing all kinds of flips. “Thank you.”

The apartment grew lonelier the more time Louis spent at the shelter, and now at Harry’s place. He had gone to see Liam as well, even managing to catch up for dinner a few times, Liam teasing Louis about Harry continuously. It was easy to be with Liam, just to spend time away from the apartment which he was beginning to hate a little more with every day. It was a Friday night, and Louis had finished cleaning the bathroom, feeling proud that he had managed to keep one room in order. The rest of the apartment was a mess, but Louis could barely bring himself to do anymore cleaning that night.

He sat down on the couch, grabbing his phone off the coffee table. Louis sighed as he saw there were no notifications, and unlocked his phone, going to his messages with Harry. They had talked a little over the phone; Harry had started by sending silly videos and photos of Winnie, which never failed to make Louis smile. One time they had gotten into a heated debate about avocadoes (which Louis obviously won, absolutely terrible), and the other night Harry had sent Louis a playlist.

Louis had not stopped listening to it, even sending it to Liam. Like some of the song recommendations Harry had given him all those weeks ago, he adored every single song, and loved them even more because it was so easy to see _Harry_ in the playlist. Louis had caught himself thinking about Harry more and more, and he knew exactly where his heart was headed.

Was it smart to get a crush on the guy that adopted the one dog that Louis had always wanted? Louis tried to pretend that he was still upset, but he was enjoying Harry’s company way too much, and seeing Winnie often was an added bonus.

_Harry: hey Lou, you busy?_

_Louis: I’ve got my ass sat on the couch_

_Louis: so no, not busy_

_Harry: well let’s get busy then!_

_Louis: …._

_Harry: oh wait no that’s not right_

_Louis: bit forward there, Haz_

_Harry: NO NO NO_

_Louis: geez you gotta ask me out first_

His heart was racing in his chest. Louis had sent it without thinking because it was so easy to be like this with Harry, to tease Harry and make him flustered. It was also hard to deny that he wanted to see what Harry would say, to see if maybe this would turn into something a little more than it was.

_Harry: go out on a date with me_

_Harry: tonight?_

_Louis: thought you’d never ask_

That night they went to a bar that Louis had never seen before, a new place with low lighting and a bunch of indie live artists that Louis loved. He remembered talking about Winnie and about how much he hated his job, feeling intoxicated just by the way that Harry’s eyes never wavered from his, and how they both always found a way to be touching.

They kissed by Harry’s car at two in the morning. Louis’ head was spinning from the rush of it all, especially when he put his hand on Harry’s chest and felt his heart racing. Harry’s lips were quite a lot softer than he had thought, and it was breathtaking when he felt Harry smile into the kiss. It felt completely new, a feeling of starting something that might just turn out to be something beautiful.

Louis didn’t sleep that night. He immediately texted Harry, and Harry immediately replied.

One date turned into many more dates. Louis had half moved into Harry’s place three months after the first date, not intentionally but in a casual way that happens when two people are falling in love. Harry would always say that it was much easier for them to go to the shelter together, and for Louis to go to work from his place. It was all convenience, after all.

Louis had introduced Liam to Harry, feeling a little proud at and a whole lot of fond that he was able to bring two people he cared very much about together. Liam had given Louis the biggest hug after the first catch up with the three of them, a smile on his face that could cure any sadness. Louis thought that he was the luckiest man in the world.

“Harry, what are you cooking tonight?” Louis called from the couch, flicking through the television with little interest.

“Might just get some takeout, Lou.” Harry walked into the living room, lifting Louis’ legs up so he could sit down. “Also, when are you going to cook me something?”

Louis laughed, reaching out to brush Harry’s arm with his hand. “You don’t want that, love. I’ll burn your house down.”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Our house, Lou.”

Louis frowned, trying to decipher Harry’s expression. “What?”

Harry let out a breathy laugh, tracing patterns on Louis’ legs. “Louis, this place is as much yours as mine. Move in.”

It took Louis five days to move in, and another five days until Louis told Harry that he was in love with him. They had been sitting under the stars in the backyard, Winnie by Louis’ side with her head in his lap. Harry had bought blankets for them to sit on, and one was wrapped around them both; Louis knew that he had never been happier than this moment.

Louis had been thinking about their time together, how he had become a part of this little family that he didn’t know he needed. He had quit his job a month ago, and it seemed like fate had decided that another wonderful thing would be presented to him. The shelter needed a full-time staff member on the premises, to organise fundraisers and other financial matters. Louis could have not put in his resume faster.

When he got the call from Chris saying he got the job, Louis had cried. Harry had wiped away his tears, a big, proud smile on his face. Louis had joked that he was Harry’s boss now. Harry had kissed him, long and sweet.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry murmured, kissing Louis’ cheek softly. Louis couldn’t get enough of the way Harry smelled, nor everything else about him. Louis smiled and turned to look Harry in the eye.

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” Louis whispered, voice low and filled with joy. “Quite a nice thing to think about, under the stars like this.”

The happiness on Harry’s face was indescribable. Louis wanted to make Harry that happy every day of his life. “I love you too, Lou.”

“Ah that rhymes!”

Harry groaned before kissing Louis. “The only reason I said it.” He mumbled between kisses.

Louis couldn’t stop smiling as they pressed up against each other, under that starry night. Winnie barked at them, making them break apart in laughter, giving her kisses as she managed to lie across both of them, looking content.

It was one of those perfect nights, Louis thought. Absolutely bloody perfect.


End file.
